trouble maker
by Lilli89
Summary: What if Samantha Halstead would have seen the shooting in "Material witness", instead of Lexi Olinsky? What if Jay and Erin fight to get her out of trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: As always, none of the characters is mine and I still hope that no one of you is throwing virtual tomatoes, cause my english is still horrible.**

**In this story Jay is already the father of a daughter who is around 13. His girlfriend died at a gun shot battle, witnessed by his daughter, who was around 8 then.**

**Like in the series, Lindsay and Halstead are partnes and good friends.**

**So here we go...**

**I appreciate any review, feedback or improvement suggestions...**

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

"Your happy-go lucky breeding is gonna kill her one day. I mean, honestly Jay. It's not my deal, but you should think about your responsibility as a parent", Erin hissed , when they entered the station, shortly after being interrupted on scene.

They got a call from Burgess, stating that Jays 13- year old daughter became the witness of a shooting, which happened on her way home from school. Apparently they just rushed to the police department, still not knowing what has happened.

"You better care for yourself", Halstead moaned, directly walking to the reception with an anxious impression on his face.

"Where is she? Where is Sam?", he bombarded Sergeant Platt with questions, who just looked as concerned as he did.

"Upstairs, Voight is with her…"

He was already gone when she added some information.

"But Halstead…"

"Yeah…"

He looked back in confusion.

"She's still in shock, in a very bad condition. It might remind her on Amanda. So be careful", Platt whispered before she continued ordering her files, already producing pictures in Jays head. His wife had been killed in a gun shot, 5 years ago. His daughter was badly injured, while Amanda died right on scene, in front of Sams eyes, leaving invisible scars forever.

As fast as he could, Jay took the stairs, still followed by his partner. Lindsay was breathless when she arrived at the office, but stopped early when she recognized the squated girl, right in front of the door.

With Voight speaking calmly, Erin kneeled down next to Halstead who caressing stroked Samanthas neck.

"Hey, kid. Your Dad is here", Hank tried to encourage Sam for looking up, but she didn't even flinch, just remained silent with her head pressed towards her bent knees, making sure that she couldn't see or hear.

"Samantha, it's me", Halstead tried to lose her grip, gently pulling her in his arms, which barely worked, cause she was resisting his gesture. With the help of soft power and blocking her blows, he finally handled to hold Sam tight, remaining there before Lindsay took her over and helped her to get up, supportingly walking to the kitchen.

"Get her a cup of chocolate or something. She seems cold as a block of ice", Voight whispered to Lindsay, before he left with Jay, concerned starting to speak.

"What is going on right here? Burgess just called, told us that Sam witnessed a shooting. What has happened?"

"Calm down, okay?", Voight whispered, knocking on his shoulder before he continued speaking.

"As far as we know she witnessed some gun shoot battle on her way home. She has seen the shooter, the whole gang and it seemed like the offender had some bills to pay."

Jay widened his eyes.

"You know what that means? She might be a living target."

"Not if we get him first. Halstead, listen…Keep calm, okay? Your kid is still traumatized. What she needs now is a father who is around for her to help. Not someone who is getting paranoid. She still didn't speak during the past two hours and I don't have to tell you, that this isn't a good sign, do I?"

"Yeah, you might be right", Jay nodded in concern, getting a rebuke from Voight.

"She just met them by accident. I don't believe there is a stronger connection, cause Burgess spoke to her friends and some girl mentioned they wanted to go to the multiplex. One seller told Atwater, that Sam hid in her shop when she could hear gun shots. She was able to run away, most probably met this guy for the first time."

"But she got to know him somewhere."

"Internet, friends, school, that's what we gonna find out."

Voight already wanted to leave.

"Voight?"

He turned back to him.

"As a Dad… do you think I failed?"

He smirked weakly, glancing him in a way of understanding.

"No Bro. It could have happened to any of us. Just be there for her. Especially after all she had been trough. Don't forget about her mum. Amanda was murdered right in front of her eyes while your kid survived several gun shots. We all know that kids might be resilient. But only to a certain amount."

"Thank you."

Voight blinked at him, waving his hand, before he left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

"She just fell asleep. So don't wake her up", Erin whispered, Jay right walking into the room.

She looked at him, still sitting on the couch, holding his daughters hand, while he drew nearer to take a seat, using the free space near Samanthas pillow and thoughtful stroking her hair.

"She gonna needs you more than ever right now."

"I thought we would be over it, just living a normal life. Now everything returns, like a neverending nightmare."

Erins other hand wandered through his shoulder where she remained.

"Sam has made it for once, so why not for twice?"

Jay raised and dropped his shoulders.

"Maybe she is strong enough… but what if they want payback? They might search for her, ambush her and only stop if she's gone."

"You don't know that."

"No I don't. But neither do you about your theory", he denied, hiding his face in his hands, then looking up again.

"She's 13, Erin, just 13. First Gibler shot her mum dead, leaving Sam seriously injured. Now this gang issue. And what is coming next? Do we have to get a new name to hide or just being in secure?"

Lindsay bit her lips.

"Hopefully not, but you're right. What you need is security, no conjectures", Erin whipped over Sams forehead, where a scar reminded everyone on some surgery, she needed after her gunshot wound.

"It already starts with her daily routine. I can't drive her to school every morning, neither can I guarantee for her safety during the lessons or when she has to walk home. Not to mention how I should care for her in the evening", Halstead admitted, making Erin taking a deep breath.

"So long story cut short, she needs a place to live and being watched all the time. What about moving in? What if you stay at my house for a while, just until we got the gang leader?"

"So, you mean all of us?"

"Yeah, Sam could be homeschooled for a couple of weeks, and we could switch shifts. I have a spare bed in my basement, so, it's on you", she suggested, with Halstead smiling brighter within every passing second.

"It would have more than one prejucide. There is always someone who is looking out for her and it's closer to the station."

"Okay, but don't tell Voight. I'm not sure how his reaction might be."

"Deal", Erin blinked.

"Dad", a childish voice searched for attention and made Halstead to reach for his daughters hand.

"I'm here kiddo. No need to be afraid."

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

"You really want to stop eating?"

Sam shook her head.

"Thanks, it was good. But I'm not hungry anymore.

"May I stand up?"

Jay nodded worried, while they watched Samantha leaving for Erins bedroom.

"She's not eating. She doesn't speak. It seems like everything is coming back."

Lindsay cleaned the dishes, put it in the sink.

"Give her some time. What she needs is patience and understanding. Remember, she's just seen this kid dying."

Jay took a sip from his beer, constantly watching the direction his daughter disappeared before.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole issue. Seeing her at the station felt like a déjà vu. Like the days she had to stay in hospital, because she was shot. Every bang freaked her out, every rocket they brought in the air on 4th July. It has to stop, before everything is coming back. We have to find him."

Lindsay nodded, taking a sip from her own bottle.

"Have you ever been to the graveyard with her? Just to visit her mum?

Jay denied.

"She avoids talking about Amanda, as much as she can, like she avoids to speak about the hospital time."

"That's why it might be important that someone is with her. She needs confidence, something which is getting through."

Lindsay placed her empty bottle on the table.

"We could treat shift tomorrow, so you could stay with her."

Surprisingly Halstead seemed less impressed.

"If we want to catch the guy, there should be no time waisted. I would rather take her to the station."

Lindsay shrugged her shoulders.

„It's your desision. You`re the father."

She put the dishes into the washer.

„Would you mind if I say good night to her?"

"No. I'm gonna take a shower before I replace you,."

„Sounds good."

CPDCPDCPDCPD

„You want someone to stay here, until you fell asleep?"

Sam shook her head, before she fell into the pillows.

"No, I'm fine", she muttered, noticing her Dad entering the room.

Erin sat on the edge of the bed, when her father took place on the free space.

"Could you close the curtains?", Sam asked Lindsay, because she felt more comfortable with that.

Erin followed her request, before she took her old place.

"Sweetheart, there is no reason to be afraid of, okay? We're both with you and will do everything for your protection. All right…?"

"I know… but I'm scared."

Jay looked at Lindsay in concern.

"Because if you're honest you know that they might coming back. That they would search for me. I'm the only witness. I watched everything."

Jay stared at his daughter, still worried.

"That won't happen, because we're fast enough to catch him."

Sam looked at her Dad, still confused, when he continued speaking.

"Except this phantom image we already made… Did you remember any investigation? Names or places?"

She denied, her hands started to shake heavily.

"I don't remember anything. It happens too fast. I mean, I didn't knew Travis at all. We just made up at some Social network site of our school."

Lindsay reached for Sams hand, looking reproachfully at Jay.

„It's all right. No problem. Just take your time."

Sam glanced at her father, a guilty impression on her face.

"I'm sorry. For all"

Jay gently stroked her hair, shaking his head.

"We gonna get him. Until then we take good care of you."

He switched off the light, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, Sam."

Erin pulled her in a deep hug, tenderly stroked her hair.

„We're just next door."

She nodded understanding, before the detectives left for the living room…


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, for my late update. I'm still busy with college, so I only got short free time now.

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

„So what was that? Was it really necessary to act like this? You shouldn't put her under pressure."

Jay looked at Lindsay with an uncomprehending impression and took seat on the couch.

"Don't' freak out on me, okay? It was kust kind of a normal question. We need any detail. And if she remains silent we can forget about it."

"Is this the price you want to pay? Is it really worth it?"

"What else should I do?", Halstead yelled, getting louder but stopped when he looked at his partner.

They kept silent for a long period.

"We can't solve the case without further information. She was the last who has seen Travis Newton alive."

He tiredly covered his face with his hands.

"I can't take this any longer. It's a battle against time. Sam is everything who is left from Amanda."

"Hey."

Erin became more quiet. She grabbed his hand, started to stroke his palm.

"We're gonna get him."

Halstead fought the upcoming tears.

"I gonna talk to Travis mum and his family tomorrow. They probably offer more information. Something which is connected with Newton and…"

He finally stopped, couldn't continue his sentence, because a blood curling scream echoed through the whole apartment.

They glanced at each other, keeping the same thought in mind.

"Sam!""

With Jay already picturing the scene in his mind, they ran into the neighborhood room, like maniacs.

Pointing their guns to secure the area, they quickly recognized Samantha, crouching on the floor.

"Clear", Halstead informed Lindsay, who put her weapon back into her pocked, reaching to Sams side.

"What has happened?"

The teenager was barely able to speak. Tears streamed down her face, while she babbled incoherent sentences.

"Something dropped to my window, sounded like gun shots. Then there was this shadow on the wall", she sobbed, when Lindsay already directed her into the living room.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you safe and sound."

Jay approached the wall, quickly opened the curtains and glanced at the window. No broken glass, no rest of a gunshot, just a few scratches, eventually caused by some stone or a tile, which made sense, because they started a renovation on the house. He could barely see in the darkness, but he was satisfied with his theory.

He sighed in relief, before he closed the window to get back in the neighborhood room, seeing his daughter, embraced by his partner.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay, hun", Erin soothed her, questioningly looking up to Halstead.

"Probably a stone from the roof. Room is clear. I didn't recognize any sign of an invader."

"But it wasn't an imagination. It was real… I…"

"Shhhh…I know. Nobody has a doubt about it. But sometimes our brain is playing a prank if too much is going on", Lindsay whispered, reaching for a a tissue she handled to Sam, who looked at her unhappy, before she looked at her father.

"Erin might be right. It's been a hard day, with so much going on right now."

Tiredly Samantha closed her eyes, leaning against Erins shoulder before she got up, leaning against the sofa.

"If you don't mind I'd rather sleep here?", Sam glanced at her personal guardians, a puppy look on her face.

"So Erin sleeps in her own bed?"

"If you're still scared you can share the living room with your Dad, Sweetheart. The couch might be big enough."

„Thank you, Erin."

"You're welcome kid."

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

"What are you thinking about?"

Erin looked to the couch where Samantha slept like a baby. Her chest was raising up and down constantly, creating the impression that she might feel better now, while Jay stared outside the window.

To Erin it seemed like his mind went to another world.

"It affects you."

"What?"

"The cases of last week both involved children or youngsters. It's not even because it's your daughter. Every time we arrive at such a scene like this, it hits you pretty hard. I can see it in your eyes."

"So what, Erin? Are you punish me for showing emotions?"

"Of course not. It's just something I note often. You're even more aggressive when it comes to child abuse or involved kids."

Halstead looked at her in surprise. No one ever recognized his behavior in a way like this.

"So what's the deal?"

Jay swallowed loudly, looking her straight in the eyes.

She nearly found out, meeting his darkest side and the past which was connected with it.

"You don't have to tell me. But I'm still here, just in case if you want to talk about it."

He remembered her giving details about her own childhood, her addicted mum and her locked up father. Probably it was the right time to overcome his personal borders.

"Have you ever been abused as a kid?"

Erin shook her head.

"Be lucky."

He raised his voice, nervously folding his hands.

"My parents split up when I was around 5. My dad was in the army, so he spent less time at home. After a while he stopped caring at all, so my mum hooked up with some guy from the neighborhood."

Still suspecting what he wanted to tell her she closed her eyes, looking at him seriously.

"He was great, but only when he was sober. As soon as he sipped on a bottle, he changed into a different kind of human. And my mum had to work. All day, sometimes all night. I got to see her only at the weekend. And at the meantime Brad liked to play games. Taking off my shirt, my trousers, getting undressed. Despite I didn't really know what hurts more. If it was the beating of his belt when I stopped cooperating or the pain at the inside of my body, when he broke me mentally."

At this moment Jay didn't look her in the eyes. It's been the first time he wasn't lost for words. The first time he spoke out what he had gone through all the years.

With staring at the wall, he even missed the tears in Lindsays eyes.

"And that's why I became a cop."

"I'm so sorry", Erin whispered in shock, reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently.

Halstead didn't cry. The tears were already gone, being cried a long time ago.

"In every moment something like this happens again it totally freaks me out, because I know I went to hell and back. And I want to save any other kid, to avoid facing the same story as I did."

"I can imagine what you mean."

Her thumb tightly stroked the palm of his hand, creating a weak smile in his face.

"What about your mum? Did you ever tell her?"

Jay glanced at Erin, an ironical view on his face.

"For sure, but she never believed that. Love is blind, you know."

With these words Erin nearly started to cry by herself. After this conversation everything made sense to her. Jay's aggressiveness, his sensitive kind of helping children and youngsters. She matched it like a puzzle.

Being deeply touched Erin came closer, pulling him in a warm hug, before their lips started to melt. Nothing was planned. She just wanted to comfort, following her heart, turning off her brain.

His lips tasted salty. She just enjoyed his closeness, the feeling of being protected and loved, but stopped when she risked a view in the living room.

"Jay… we can't. Your daughter… what about Voight", she whispered, while he already unwrapped his t shirt. Smiling sheepishly she encircled his bare- chest.

"Your bed", he answered softly, ignoring the question about her father, when they already moved to her bed-room, where he gently placed her on the mattress. As fast as possible Erin managed to pull off his belt, resulting him to get a rid of his trousers before he crawled into her bed, lying next to each other, before their bodies started to meld...


	4. Chapter 4

"Jay, get up. It's already 8", Erin whispered as she started to shake him gently, glancing at her clock which showed her exact date and time.

With Halstead being the deep sleeper they already missed work. Not to talk about Sam who must been up since more than an hour.

Suddenly Erin sat up in bed, grabbed her clothes and lifted her blanket, leaving Halstead who still sighed in his sleep.

Nervously she went to the bathroom, still recalling the past hours, jerking when her eyes met a sadly smiling Samantha Halstead.

"Mh…Good morning", Erin stumbled her blanket half wrapped around her body, panicky realizing the she only wore her t shirt and underwear. Sams smile got bigger, before she concentrated on her apple jacks again. With having the confidence that Jays daughter was aware what happened between them, but didn't judge it, Erin made her way to the bathroom, getting dressed for a long day of work.

CPDCPDCPDCPD

Meanwhile Halstead was crawling out of bed. His head ached from pain. He must have fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position.

"Hell no", he complained on being already late, slowly getting up and stretched out to relax. Suddenly the memories flowed back like waves. Samantha, the shooting and his talk between him and Lindsay, before they slept together. He couldn't believe what happened in a short period of time.

Neither could he comprehend that he told her the whole story about his stepfather. At a certain moment he felt ashamed of telling her the truth.

It was his personal secret. No one else had known about it.

Quickly slipping into his t- shirt and jeans, he walked to the window to close it. Lindsay must have opened it after getting up.

He already wanted to close the latchkey when his eyes met on a hole, deep inside the glas.

Waite, was Sam still right?

At once he started to remember her panic, hearing some noises which he dismissed with an upcoming stone.

"Jay…Sam already made…breakfast", Erin got quiet when she recognized the hole after getting into the bedroom.

Halstead looked at her in a concerned way, carefully examining the broken glas, before he stated.

"Erin, Samantha might be right…Maybe this was more than a stone."

CPDCPDCPDCPD

"What does this mean… you recognized a shot in the glas? And how on earth did you know about Lindsays window when you just came from your home in Pilsen? Even one hour after shift started?", Voight yelled at the Detectives who barely looked him in the eyes.

"Does that mean you two slept at Erins house?", Voight wanted to know in an angry state, leaving Halstead stumble for an excuse.

"No…Well…."

„Uncle Hank, let me explain it to you", Sam took over, being watched with a sharp glance by Lindsay and her father, saying „Don't tell anything wrong", when she tried to explain herself.

"Erin got stuck with her car, so she called and we drove by before it happened. Just like that. I heard some noises coming from the window. And shortly afterwards Dad recognized the hole."

Regarding Voights view he didn't trust a single word.

"And that's what I supposed to believe?"

Sam smiled at him, even if she didn't change the mood in his face.

"Yeah."

"You 3 are the worst liars I've ever seen."

By now Jay decided to tell the truth.

"Okay, you're right. We slept at Erins. We thought Sam would be safe there, cause it's near to the office."

Hank pulled up his eyebrows but didn't dwell on it.

"What about the window? Did you make a snapshot or something?"

Halstead reached in his pocket to put his phone up, showing the picture to Voight, who made a skeptical face.

"How does it tell you, that we talk about a gunshot here? Lindsays roof is made. There are some construction workers outside the house. It doesn't look obvious."

"Would you mind sending some ballistic theorists to my apartment?", Erin asked regarding a nod from Voight.

They already wanted to left, when his voice disturbed the silence.

"Halstead?"

"Yeah?"

„If we catch the guy your daughter has to testify."

"I know."

„But if not… we have to use her as a lure."

"What?"

Horrified he stepped closer, same as Lindsay and Sam, who already reached the floor.

"We can't do that."

"Halstead, you know the rules of this house. I would try everything to protect Sam. But if we don't find the shooter, I can't avoid that, or what else would you do? Hiding her for the next 20 years."

"But that's insane. It's too risky", Lindsay shook her head.

"Sorry, but I won't agree on that. Not after everything that happened to Amanda. My daughter isn't a pinball", he got louder while Sam detached from Erin, finally starting to run.

"Sam!", he shouted, but she didn't stop, walking fastly to the rest room, being followed by Erin.

"Great. Thank you", Jay shouted ironically, following Erin through the office…


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, honey. Just open the door. It's me, Erin", Lindsay knocked, but didn't get any answer.

Her concerned view met with Jays.

"I promise you that nothing would happen. We try everything to avoid for meeting up with this guy again."

Deep sobs occurred from the neighborhood room, making Erin sighing loudly while Jay hit his head against the wall.

"I hate him. I really do. She already started to feel better now", he complained knocking against the door on his own, getting Sam to open up.

"Sam, please. Voights just kidding. He would never do that", Jay explained to his daughter, less successvull.

"Didn't sound like it", a high crying voice answered, getting Halstead to lose many more nerves.

"That's it, Erin. I'm done. Get your Dad, ask him how to handle it and how he thinks he would deal with the situation of using a 13 year old, who already refused to getting out of his bathroom, to become a CI for our case."

"Woooohh, waite. Why do you let it out on me? I'm not Voight, neither do I think it might be good to use her as cheese", Erin complained, ignored by Jay who knocked on the door again.

"Samantha Halstead, would you please get out of the room? You are not the only women around here."

"Get away from me! You're lying. This is the only place of being save right now."

"Great, that's gonna be a long day. And it's only around 10 in the morning?"

"Does this takes any longer?", a familiar voice disturbed the conversation, leading both detectives to look up again, staring at an irritated Ruzek.

"The toilet flushing isn't working in the mens room, because there is no water. Just at the ladys ."

"Well, hopefully not. But it's hard to make a prognosis."

"Oh no. Really?"

"Sam's stuck in the girls room, after Voight told her to become a snitch, because she witnessed this Newton case."

"Sounds like a longer trip", Adam knocked on the door, resulting Halstead to close his eyes.

"Forget it, we nearly tried everything."

"Sam, sweetheart. It's uncle Adam. I know it's been a rough time for you and I understand of being pissed at us, but would you mind to let me in? The mens room has no water."

"Sounds more like an excuse, doesn't it?", the teenager yelled, while Ruzek nervously walked up and down.

"What else did I expect", Ruzek moarned starting to rock on his feed because of the urgent of peeing.

"Try Voight. It's under his responsibility, so he has to get her out of there", Jay shouted loudly, not already knowing that his boss stood behind him already.

"What are you talking about? What is my responsibility? And where in hell is the kid? Why isn't anyone in the office?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders, smirking ironically..

"Kid has locked herself in the bathroom. Mens room isn't open. But I have to pee and here I am."

"Oh great", Hank mourned getting a glance from Adam.

"Waite…you have to use the bathroom too?"

"Samantha it's me, uncle Voight. Listen kid, I know I came hard on you but I want you to know that we do everything to protect you. It was a worst case scenario. It would be our last option to consider."

There was silence on the other side of the room.

"What the hell is she doing in there?"

Ruzek tried to look through the keyhole, but was stopped by Halstead.

"Same question goes to you. What are you doing? Spying on my kid?"

" I just wanted to make sure that she is alive, not cutting out her wrists."

"Samantha, come one."

"Don't tell me, we have to call the fire department", Erin sighed, before Voight tried his best to get her.

"Look kiddo, you have two old men here, getting to pee pretty urgent . "

Finally it seems to work, cause the key got moved in a cycle and out came a dumb crying Samantha Halstead. Her mascara produced tracks on her face, as the water streamed down her face.

"Sorry", she whispered, making her way to the floor.

Knocking on her back Voight rushed to the bathroom, ignoring an yelling Ruzek.

" I was first, Sarge. That's not fair"

Meanwhile, Lindsay and Halstead looked at Samantha in concern. She even cried harder, breaking down completely, while she covered her face with her eyes.

Suddenly Erin pulled her in a deep hug, being watched by Halstead in helplessness.

"I just want my life back", Sam cried into Lindsays chest, being gently rocked to get calm.

"I know. I know and you will", she repeated, leaving Halstead angry and desperate, because he barely could act during the situation.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat, while we can talk."

CPDCPDCPDCPD

"He came out of nowhere, just like that", Sam mentioned one hour later while the crew teamed up in the meeting room.

"I was talking to Travis about Lady Gaga, when I heard gun shots. We started running and he fell to the ground. I turned around and saw the shooter. Black short hair, a bandana on his head, looked a bit Chinese. Like on the phantom image."

"Is it good enough?", Dawson asked pointing at the photo, they already developed on the computer, getting Sam to nod.

"And what happened next? How's the story going on?"

Sam took a deep breath, facing the ground.

"He screamed for help, but I started running, the shooter right behind me. Then I saw this shop, ran in, afterwards I heard the first sirens."

"Have you ever seen him before? At school, or somewhere else?"

Sam bit her lips. It was hard to took them to the day, because she had to tell every little detail.

"No, he was much older than me. Eventually 16, 17. Maybe 18."

„Anything else Newton told you before he got shot? Was he afraid of something or did you discuss any special issues?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"We didn't meet before. It was more like a blind date, arranged by friends."

"Waite? Which friends?", Halstead wanted to know, glancing at his daughter in incredulity.

"Katie and Tommy started dating around 3 month ago. Katie is a good friend of mine, Travis was familiar with Tommy. They thought we would fit perfectly together."

"Does Tommy has a surname?", Hank wanted to know, leading Lindsay to take some notes.

"Tommy Desporito. He lives Downtown with his mum. She's a single parent. His dad died two years ago, as a soldier in Afghanistan."

"Good information, that's more than we got before", Voight smiled, before he supplied the team with different tasks.

"Alvin I want you to visit Desporitos mum. Take Ruzek with you. Lindsay, you gonna do some paper work, while you have eyes on Sam. You repeat looking at some older files. Antonio's coming with me and Halstead… you gonna visit Samanthas school, ask some teachers and friends, who knew Travis Newton."

"What about me? Can I join my Dad?"

"No, definietly not. Much too dangerous", Jay denied, getting an unhappy glance from his daughters side.


	6. Chapter 6

"Everything's all right?"

Sam was staring at a photo, being pulled out of her father's desk before.

It showed her at the age of 5, while she hugged her mum, an old impression, of good times.

Also glancing at the picture, Erin looked over her own desk, sighing sadly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie", she whispered, forcing Sam to lay it back quickly.

"My Dad is a messie. Seems like he loves to collect old stuff", Sam waved with an old baseball mitt, who already was covered with dust.

"That's not what I wanted to say. I mean…I'm just sorry for your loss."

Samantha became silent, before she closed the drawer.

"Let's not talk about this."

"Okay, I get it. But if you want to speak about anything, I'm just here for you. I just wanted to let you know", Lindsay said.

"Thanks."

Erin looked up from her folders, smiling, but became more serious by Sams following question.

"Dad and you…I mean… because of last night…"

Erins face changed from pale into red.

"Samantha, even if it doesn't look like this but we want to keep everything professional. I'm not dating your Dad or something, it was only…"

"It's alright."

"What?"

„Congratulations. If I could choose which kind of character my stepmum would have, I would choose you."

"But…"

„No, really. I'm okay with that. And even if you think that I still might be a teenager I'm not that dumb to oversee what has happened this night and honestly…I'm deep proud of you."

Erin smiled weakly, still having problems to show her enthusiasm.

"That's great but as I said, it doesn't mean we are married already. We even don't know how far it might get between us, so..it's probably too early for making any plans."

"Whatever, but if you both become a couple I would appreciate it."

Lindsay smirked, then pointing to the neighborhood room, while holding her finger to her lips.

"But…Sam.."

"Yeah?"

"No word to Voight."

She smiled bright, before crossing her fingers.

"Big promise."

CPDCPDCPDCPD

"I'm going to meet this gang leader at Sophies bar. If it's the only way of getting back to normal life, I will do it."

Surprisingly all cops looked at Sam, which resulted Jay crossing his arms, shaking his head when they met at the office to discuss the ongoing activities.

"I don't think this is gonna be a good idea."

Jay didn't feel well about the thought. Even if he knew that it might be the only solution to fix the problem.

They would go undercover, following Samantha every ongoing second. But there was still a small chance that she was in danger.

A fact which couldn't be avoided, still giving him chills.

"Sure, you wanna do this?", Voight asked, making Samantha nodding in bravery.

"I can't take it any longer. I just want my life back", she whispered with a shaky voice, making Lindsay to stroke her shoulder.

"You still know, that there might be a different way? It probably needs more time, but it would be saver."

"I'm aware of it."

Jays face changed into a critical impression.

"Not sure if I really want to agree to that."

Sams eyes whidened in fear.

"But Dad… Uncle Hank", she started to discuss, noticing her father wasn't pleased with her desision.

Voight raised his hands.

"It's up to him. Let's make up our minds until tomorrow", Voight decided, leaving an even more unhappy Samantha.

"Locco is hanging out a lot there."

"Why not storming the club?", Ruzek wanted to know, getting a clear answer from his boss.

"It would cause too much attention. We even haven't enough hints on making it on him."

Sam sighed in demotivation before she left for the neighborhood room, slamming the door with a loud noise. Everyone was focused on her.

"Hey, young lady! Watch yourself", Hank yelled at her, but got hold back on Lindsay.

"Don't get hard on her. She doesn't know what she's doing."

"And that's an excuse for everything?", he countered, getting a nod from Halsteads side.

"I'm gonna talk to her. As soon as we get home."

But when he shared a view with Erin, he remembered last night.

They couldn't go home.

Suddenly he reminded himself where they stayed during the last hours…

CPDCPDCPDCPD

„Does he love me?"

„Who?"

Erin looked up, while she prepared everything for dinner. Meanwhile Sam was sitting on the table, playing with some matches in her hands.

"My Dad", she answered quietly, making Erin to look at her in confusion.

"For sure. Why are you asking?"

"Well… sometimes it's just like he becomes an ice block. He barely hugs me or says that I'm important to him. Some kind of lovely words like my best friend is getting from her Dad."

Erin glanced at her, seriously putting the dishes by side.

"Listen, Sweetheart. I'm pretty sure that you mean the world to him. But every human being has it's own way to show emotions. And your Dad is someone who probably cares in a different way, like he protects you, having an eye on you."

"You're sure?"

Erin nodded.

"I miss my mum", Sam admitted sadly, feeling Erins hand on her shoulder, shortly after she spoke out what went through her mind.

"I know. Same does your Dad."

Sam already wanted to move to the table to prepare it for dinner, when Lindsay grabbed her arm.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"No tricks, right? You promise that you told us the truth?"

"Sure. Why are you asking?"

"Because we're probably entering a very dangerours road tomorrow and I want you to tell us everything you knew before, because otherwise there could be a big risk that the action might come to a very bad end."

"There is nothing else you should know."

"Okay", Erin smiled sadly when Jay entered the room, returning from the supermarket.

"Samantha, we have to talk. I thought about our plan around several times and I think I made a decision."

"Okay."

Father and daughter took a seat on their chairs. Same does Lindsay at the opposite side of the table.

"As far as you know I'm still not happy about Voights plan. But considering all options it might be our only chance to get rid of the shooter in a very short time."

Sams face was covered with relieve but still concerned about the upcoming details.

"I'm still torned about catching Loccos friends right in the act, because you're a living target. Even a small mistake could kill you during seconds. And I don't want you to suffer the same horror as your mum did before."

"But you promised to take good care of me, weren't you?"

Erin got up from her place, moving nearer

"Look, Sam. I think your Dad is going to tell you that there might be a small chance that we are not able to forseen every move the offender does."

Sams face changed into an expression of guilt and fear.

"I am asking you again. Are you still ready to meet the guy, who killed your friend?", Jay emphasized.

Samanthas eyes started to fill with tears again, but she got a grip on herself.

"Yes, I'm going to do it."

"So you got to listen to us really carefull, alright?", Jay reached out with his hand, what she agreed with a handshake.

"Deal."


End file.
